


Rise But Not Shine

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Scraps [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed’s still suffering from food poisoning. <br/>DIsclaimer:  Sandbox. See the sandbox? See me playing in it? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise But Not Shine

“God.” Ed opened his eyes staring up at the ceiling. His head still ached, but at least he didn’t feel like his stomach was going to rise up his throat and crawl out of his mouth any more. Still, everything was sore and touchy, and he was pretty sure eating anything at this time was a bad idea.

It didn’t excuse him from getting up, though. He had to rise and shine with the rest of the world – well, rise at least – and prove to Winry he was still alive. Groaning, Ed ran a hand over his sticky bangs, thinking he needed another shower before he could even attempt to present himself. Timing, of course, was everything – and this morning, it seemed like his was completely off.

“Edward!” Garfiel trilled, “I didn’t expect to see you!” He was dressed in pink, the perfect spit curl on his forehead reminding Ed of the horrid little girl in the rhyme. “Are you feeling better?”

“Uh.” Ed tried not to shift backward. Garfiel was a nice guy, sure, but a little too…touchy-feely, sometimes. “Shower!” he yelped, pointing toward the door to the bath. “I need one. I stink! Man.” He waved a hand in front of his nose, making a face. “So if you don’t mind.” Edging sideways, he tried to keep an arm’s length distance between himself and Winry’s erstwhile master. When was she finishing her journeyman apprenticeship, anyway? Soon, right? And she’d be able to get a job somewhere, and maybe get out of Rush Valley.

Unless she decided to stay here. Ed tried not to roll his eyes at the idea. He’d have to talk to her, find out her plans. Find out if, maybe, he might be part of those plans. Right now, though, Ed thought he could almost see the stink rising off of his body. “Excuse me. It’s really time for a bath.”

“Enjoy yourself,” Garfiel tittered, “or might you need Winry for that?”

The blush hit his face too hard for him to answer coherently.


End file.
